


Just A Feeling

by Juugon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juugon/pseuds/Juugon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awkward conversation with her friend Domino, Cassidy begins to feel differently towards her otherwise shy partner. NEOSHIPPING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Feeling

It was late afternoon, Cassidy was wandering through the mall wearing a cute blue sweater and denim shorts looking for new boots for a party she'd been invited too. She stared at a pair through the glass of a store she'd need to be a millionaire to afford anything in.

"Five hundred dollars? For boots? That's more than my rent." Cassidy muttered to herself with a shocked expression and sighed softly. "I'll check Forever 21 instead." She wondered off to the cheap store and searched for boots. She eventually found a pair of tight leather thigh highs that made her look amazing. "Fifty dollars, now we're talking!" She bought them and left.

As Cassidy wondered past a Starbucks, she decided to text her partner to let him know she'd found a pair of boots.

'Hey, I found pair of boots for the party! They're leather thigh highs.' She texted.

'Sounds sexy.' He texted back. Cassidy shook her head and locked her phone.

"Typical." She muttered.

"What's typical?" A woman's voice came from behind her, a familiar one at that.

"Hm? Oh hi Dom." She laughed softly, turning to greet the younger blonde who was also out shopping. She had three bags on each arm, her hair was curled and she had a big bow on her head where she usually wore a hat. "You're looking pretty, on a date or something?" Cassidy teased.

"Nah that was last night, today I'm recovering from that shame with some retail therapy." Domino also laughed, a little nervously.

"Oh, you little minx!" Cassidy nudged her arm playfully. "Anyone I know?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"No." Domino replied with a smirk. "All you need to know is he's hot and didn't disappoint me."

"Nice. I'm totally not jealous" Cassidy joked then looked up at the Starbucks logo. "You want to get a coffee?"

"Sure. I need to put these bags down anyway, I feel like my arms might snap off." The younger rocket agreed.

"Here we go." Cassidy placed a vanilla latte in front of Domino and a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows in front of herself. "I paid for your coffee." Cassidy took the seat across from Domino. "Now, spill!"

"Spill what?" Domino took a small sip, forgetting it was hot and burning her tongue a little. "Ow."

"Yeah it's hot Dom." Cassidy said sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock." Domino rolled her eyes, taking some water out of her bag to cool the burn.

"Tell me who you were with last night." Cassidy encouraged, banging her palm on the table as she spoke.

"Fine! You know that new guy, Clyde?"

"The tall hot one with silver hair?"

"That's him! Well he asked me out last week and I said yes. We went out last night and had a really good time, he's so funny and adorable but man is he dumb." Domino scoffed.

"Who cares if he's dumb, what does he look like naked?" Cassidy jumped straight to the point.

"CASS!" Domino looked offended and embarrassed.

"Well I want to know!" Cassidy laughed.

"You're dirty." She shook her head at her older friend then carefully took another sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, yeah, what else is new? Now answer the question. Also sleeping with a guy on the first date? And you're calling me dirty." Cassidy said louder than she should have.

"Cass shut up!" Domino looked around, her cheeks going red with embarrassment. "I only slept with him because I knew I wouldn't be going out with him again."

"Why not?"

"Because he's so stupid. He thought Walmart sold walls." Domino made an 'ugh' sound. "What a moron." Cassidy spat her hot chocolate a little due to laughing then wiped her mouth.

"Answer my question now!" She playfully slapped Domino's arm.

"Alright!" She looked around then leaned in close to Cassidy. "He was huge." She made a gesture with her hands showing Cassidy how big exactly. "He may be stupid but he's A-mazing in bed! Best sex I've ever had."

"Nice. So you just slept together then you kicked I'm out?" Cassidy grinned.

"No, we didn't JUST sleep together…"

"YOU BLEW HIM?" She got excited.

"CASS!" Domino barked.

"SORRY!" Cassidy lowered her voice. "You blew him?"

"Yeah and he…"

"Oh my god!" Cassidy said excitedly.

"Shhh…." Domino hushed her.

"You're a little slut!" Cassidy said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah! Now enough about me, what's going on in your love life?" Domino sat back and sipped her coffee.

"Ugh…" Cassidy instantly flushed. "N-Nothing not a damn thing!" She nervously sipped her coffee, not ready to tell her friend she's been fooling around with her partner.

"I think you're lying!" Domino accused, putting her coffee on the table in front of her. "Come on I told you my dirt, you tell me yours."

"There's no dirt to tell!" Cassidy said defensively.

"Oh really? Who were you texting when I met you?"

"Just Butch, I was telling him that I bought boots for the party tomorrow night." Cassidy avoided all eye contact with her friend.

"And what did he reply to make you say 'typical' you never did answer my question?"

"He said 'sexy', typical guy answer." Cassidy pretended to roll her eyes.

"Are you going to wear them for him tonight?"

"What?!" She coughed, choking on her beverage. "NO!"

"Oh come on Cass, I'm your best friend tell me what going on."

"What makes you think anything is going on?"

"I can tell. Plus your cheeks have turned pink." Domino grinned.

"Okay fine." Cassidy sighed heavily. "Usually we don't get on that well, as partners sure but as friends not as much… I mean I'm constantly getting his name wrong and he's always so moody and shy, he's like a closed box, can't get much out of him and when I do it's usually nothing." She made circled on the table with her finger. "But one night…"

"Yeah?"

"It was about a month ago… I was on my period and you know how I get really bad cramps?" Cassidy whispered the last part of her sentence not wanting anyone to get put off their food or beverages.

"Oh trust me I know." Domino looked at her sympathetically, she too got bad cramps.

"Yeah well, this day they were so bad I was crying and he was so nice to me. He bought me some ice cream, hugged me and rubbed my stomach. Don't get me wrong any other day I'd fight off such affection but this particular day I NEEDED it! I was miserable and hormonal and in pain."

"And what happened?"

"I kissed him. Just as a thank you but it WAS on the lips."

"Cass! That's your partner you know that's not allowed!" Domino looked shocked, she knew Cassidy had never been into guys like Butch.

"I know so keep your mouth shut to the boss."

"Please! You know you can trust me I'm just warning you don't get caught… what else happened? That can't be it!" Domino fished for more details.

"Promise me you WON'T tell!" Cassidy pointed at Domino with a serious expression.

"I promise." She gave Cassidy a sincere look.

"Okay… well a week after that, I thanked him again for being so nice to me then asked him why and he claimed he was just being nice but I felt… something and I did something really stupid."

"What a surprise." Domino interrupted.

"Fine." Cassidy waved negatively at her. "I'll stop now."

"No I was kidding come on I'm sorry."

"Well then, shut your mouth." Cassidy scowled. "I kissed him again and he pulled away then confronted me about it so naturally I got embarrassed and got upset. He ended up comforting me then lifted my chin and kissed my lips. Long story short we got a little carried away, the kissing got deeper and deeper then he ran his fingers through my hair and that really turns me on so…" Domino raised her eyebrows, bracing herself for the end of Cassidy's sentence. "I kind of grabbed his crotch."

"Nooo! You did not!" Domino shook her head in shame for her friend. "What did he do?"

"He jumped and looked at me strangely and I apologised like a right idiot which made him laugh and call me cute." Cassidy pouted.

"So did you guys have sex?"

"Erm, no not exactly." Cassidy broke eye contact again.

"Not exactly?"

"Well after a little bit of groping and a LOT of kissing and love bites we lay down on the sofa and he undid the buttons and zip on my jeans, pulled them down a little…"

"Oh my god." Domino muttered, her leg was shaking excitedly under the table dying to hear the rest of this story.

"His hand… wondered."

"Wondered." Domino mocked her with a huge grin on her face.

"I will slap you, don't think I won't!"

"Sorry continue."

"Anyway, yeah his hand found its way into my underwear and he… ya know… fingered me." She said with an embarrassed smile. "I feel like it went on forever, he was kissing the sensitive parts of my neck whilst he was doing it and I moaned. I was so embarrassed because he called me out on it. He said 'Did you just moan?' and grinned at me and I covered my face. I'm usually not embarrassed but for some reason I was flushing so hard."

"Why were you embarrassed to moan?"

"I don't know, it's the way he confronted me it's as if he was laughing at me."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure he was just surprised is all. What happened then?"

"He erm… finished and after that nothing. Nothing has happened since that day."

"Kissed a guy, got fingered then dumped him. That's how Cassidy rolls." Domino laughed.

"Shut up Domino." She huffed.

"I was joking." She sighed softly. "I'm no better, I fucked a guy then kicked him out and told him I wasn't interested in a relationship but was free to fuck whenever."

"SERIOUSLY?" Cassidy laughed.

"Yeah." A text came through to Domino's phone. "That's Giovanni, I start my shift in 20 minutes. I've got to go." She stretched then stood up. "Well thanks for the coffee and the update." She winked cheekily.

"You're welcome." Cassidy replied sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Cassidy returned to her dorm. She walked in and sat on the bed, kicking off her heals.

"Ugh." She groaned, her feet in pain from walking all day.

"What's the matter?" Her partner's husky voice came from behind her.

"My feet are in pain, note to self, don't go shopping in high heels." Cassidy rubbed her feet a little.

"You were shopping for five hours? And bought… one pair of boots?" Butch chuckled softly. "I'm glad I never went with you."

"You've no idea how right you are." Cassidy muttered under her breath but Butch heard her speak.

"What was that?" He asked

"Oh, nothing. I met up with Domino and we had a coffee and a chat, but she had to go start her shift."

"Oh, right." Butch got up and walked to the kitchen to get a can of the sofa from the fridge. Cassidy watched him and bit her lip sensually.

"I didn't JUST buy boots you know." She said seductively.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She pulled a Victoria Secret bag out of her other larger bag that she had her boots in, and waved it in front of her face. "Just a little something I picked up, I was wondering if I could model them for you?"

"Uh…" His cheeks flushed. "Sure."

"Be right back." She took her bags in the bathroom and changed. Butch waited patiently on the bed, feeling weirdly nervous. When she emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder Crop Top, Lace translucent boy short panties and her tight, black wet look thigh high boots. "So? How do I look?" Her hair had been freed from its usual pigtails and was resting on her shoulders. Butch crossed one leg over the other to hide his instant erection.

"Wow… You look gorgeous." He stuttered. Cassidy gave a genuine and sexy smile.

"Mm…" She did what could only be described as a catwalk towards Butch. "What'cha hiding there?" She crossed her arms, Butch was waist height with Cassidy now, facing her new panties.

"N-Nothing."

"Come on babe, you've seen me, it's my turn now." She pushed him down into a lying position on the bed and straddled his thighs.

"F-fuck…" Butch murmured awkwardly. He knew they'd had a little encounter a few weeks ago, but never thought this would happen, he didn't know what had gotten into her but wasn't about to fight it off. Cassidy pulled the waistline of his pants down then freed him from the restraints of his tight boxers.

"Ooh, hey there big boy." She said in a sexy voice. "You're bigger than I thought." Before Butch could respond, he felt her hand wrap tightly around his member and began to jerk him off. Butch's face heated up, he never thought she'd go this far, this wasn't like her at all. Next thing he knew she'd lowered her head and took him in her mouth, he whimpered fiercely, trying not to moan. She heard his lips utter her name to which she smiled and ran her tongue up his length before sucking him again. She varied between jerking him and sucking him, repeating this action multiple times until he moaned softly, releasing into her mouth, which she decided this one time to swallow, something she never did.

"That was amazing…" Butch managed to say after a panting fit, caused by surprise, arousal and slight embarrassment. This was his partner of five years on top of him, the girl who's way too good for him and who's always been known as a 'classified' slut, one accusation Butch knew was a lie and that upset her.

"It's not over yet." She sexily whispered in his ear.

"Oh?" Butch asked nervously.

"Why are you nervous? Just relax." She demanded with a sexy pout. Butch did what she said, he took a deep breath and relaxed back on the bed. He looked up at the sexy blonde running her hands down her body until they got to her panties. Butch bit down on his lip, his erection now pulsing. All he could think was 'She'd better not be teasing me!' His paranoia was disproved when she hooked her thumbs in her panties and pulled them down to her ankles before positioning on top of him. "Just looking at you has made me so wet." She said, ending her sentence in a sweet yet loud moan as she pushed his large member into her pussy. 'What's gotten into her?' Butch thought to himself but didn't dare say out loud. He gave a soft whimpering noise as he entered her. "You almost didn't fit." She said with a smile, leaning over him and kissing his lips. He gave a sort of surprised reaction to which he tried to cover up with a nervous laugh, she could sense that he was nervous so attempted to calm him by letting him slip his hands under her crop top and feel her plump breasts then gave him multiple love bites on her throat and jaw. Cassidy did most of the work, thrusting faster and moaning softly into his ear.

"Mm, you feel so good." Cassidy whimpered into her partner's neck, clinging onto him tightly.

"So do you." He moaned to her without thinking. 'So do you? What was that all about stupid?!' Butch cursed himself internally, He hadn't had sex in years and wasn't used to the whole sex talk thing, and truthfully he was just too shy and awkward.

"Good." She replied simply, making him feel more at ease about his reply. Their whimpers and moans echoed around the small dorm room as the two worked to give each other pleasure. Butch groaned deeply in his throat as Cassidy sunk her teeth into his arched neck, nipping and sucking as his excitement grew.

"Oh god." Butch groaned, a husky, throaty sound. Knowing what was about to happen Cassidy sped up the pace a little more, her mouth dominating his. Butch's hips trembled as he came inside her, feeling his releasing cock hit her G spot she cried out his name in the sexiest moan Butch had ever heard triggered by the first orgasm she'd ever had and hadn't faked. After panting and calming their heart rates, Cassidy dropped down next to Butch on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've never felt like that before." Cassidy murmured into his ear in a soft sweet voice.

"Yeah…" Butch shyly replied in a soft pant. "Me neither." He kissed the side of her head then closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassidy walked into the local coffee shop that was close to HQ, it was no Starbucks but it wasn't awful coffee, she was wrapped up in a thigh length jacket and jeans due to the stormy weather outside, continued from yesterday.

"Hey Cass!" Domino waved at her friend from the table she was sitting at.

"Hey Dom, how was work yesterday?" Cassidy grabbed her coffee and a cookie from the counter and joined her at the table.

"It was horrible, he had me out in the rain all bloody evening, and I think I'm getting a cold." Domino groaned. Cassidy playfully pushed her chair back.

"Please don't give it to me." She giggled jokingly.

"I'm not going to." Domino smirked. "So how was your night?" Cassidy wasn't about to tell Domino about the wild night she'd had with her partner especially not in a coffee shop filled with her co-workers.

"Pretty uneventful, I just went home and made some Pizza for Butch and me." She lied.

"Wish I could have been there, I'd kill for Pizza." Domino said. 'No you don't.' Cassidy thought but didn't say. Domino finished her coffee and stood up. "I gotta go. I'm working again today, and it's raining again." She groaned.

"Good luck, try not to get too sick." Cassidy joked.

"Very funny. I'll see you at the party tonight if I haven't caught pneumonia by then." Domino replied, passing Butch on the way out of the shop as he was coming in.

"Hey." He greeted her, sitting in the seat Domino had been sitting in.

"Morning partner." She said playfully.

"Cass I'm worried." Butch whispered so no one could here.

"About what?" Cassidy replied simply pretending she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. She placed her bag on her lap and pulled something out of it.

"Last night I… came inside of you." He whispered the last part really quietly but was then hushed by Cassidy's finger.

"Butch trust me I'm a smart girl, I have thought about that." She showed him herself popping her morning after pill out of its packet and swallowing it with a sip of her coffee.

"I have to ask, what got into you last night?" He asked, trying to build more confidence, he decided it was time to stop being so shy with her especially after last night.

"I don't know, it just felt… right." Cassidy shrugged. "I certainly don't regret it."

"Oh, me neither definitely not. I was just wondering." He gave her a genuine smile and held her hand under the table. "You didn't tell Domino did you?"

"No of course not. Well not about last night anyway." She broke off a bit of her cookie with the intention of putting it in her own mouth.

"What do you mean not about last night? What did you tell her?" Butch asked in a panicky tone.

"Oh nothing." She silenced him by shoving the piece of cooking into his mouth instead then giggled softly.


End file.
